The Brave Scotsman
by stoffel1987
Summary: The story moves on. Chapter 2 posted. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Scottish warrior looked over the field. It was a beautiful field. Green grass and blooming trees at the outskirts. But that green grass was about to turn red. The warrior was part of an army called the Green Warriors. They were fighting against the French. The warrior wanted to remember why they were fighting, but it didn't matter to him. Whatever the skirmish was between the armies, it didn't matter. The French had killed everyone in his entire family, including his village, and that angered the warrior, more than anything else. And now he was fighting back.  
  
The leading commander of the force, one of the most famous men in all of Scotland, Willaim Wallace motioned the charge. The warrior flew forward with anger and determination. The rest of the men followed along side him, and seeing his awesome determination, inspired them to remember everything the French had done to them. The entire army was charging forward to the French. The French run towards them also. The French had swords, and the Scots had swords and spears. The armies neared each other, weapons outreached. The clouds began to form and a grey color filled their linings. A storm was coming. A very big storm.  
  
The warrior clashed into the army of the French, whipping his sword around. Blood flowed. It hit the ground, like a bucket of red paint overspilling. Soon, the warrior had lost count of the assaulted men. There were bodies laying in blood everywhere already. The warrior could not be stopped. He was like a huge roaring fury. The flash of sword and blood was everywhere. And then, it began raining. Like it had never rained before. The rain pelted the warrior's armor, and he stopped fighting. As did everyone else.  
  
The pools of blood were joined with rainwater. It was like a cleansing rain. The warrior slowly walked up to the Frenchman that had led the assault on the village he was in.  
  
"Thank you.", he said. "Thanks? What for?", the man replied. "For showing me what a bunch of idiots the French are."  
  
With that, the warrior drew his sword to attack the Frenchman. But the Frenchman was quick to answer, and drew his sword. The sword clashed together, with each man trying to get one sword out of the way so he could attack the other. And then a lightining bolt came down from the stormy skies and hit the swords, frying both men. The armies both watched in awe. And then it was over.  
  
- Caleb Stoffel  
  
This is my first story. I plan to add to it later. And explain more about the warrior, his name, why everyone stopped in the rain, why the French were fighting the Scots, and once more it will all be fictional. I haven't read all of the Braveheart stories at fanfiction.net, so I hope I didn't copy anyone's work. Please review this story and be honest. Thanks for reading. 


	2. The Attack

CHAPTER 2  
  
"ONE YEAR EARLIER" ********************** It was a dark and stormy night at a small village in Western Scotland. Philip Swethre was sitting upright in his bed thinking about the village. What would they do when the French attacked them? He wanted to fight the French, but his father wanted him to stay home and protect the village if there was to be an attack from the French. And there would be. Philip knew it. Just as he was thinking that, his father walked in.  
  
"Philip, it's time for bed." "What? It's only 8:15." "Yes, but tomorrow, we will meet the French and attack them. I'm sick and tired of waiting for them." "Okay. Sounds good. I'll get some rest."  
  
Suddenly, a firy blast pelted over the house. They were here. Screams came from every corner. Philip jumped out of his bed and ran outside with his sword, his father not far behind with his sword. They were everywhere. On horses and on land. Philip, in rage against these men, charged a ground soldier. The soldier turned to face Philip and with his shield, he knocked the sword out of Philip's hand. Philip fell down to ground, stunned by the blow. Then the soldier knocked him out. And everything went black.  
  
When he woke up, Philip was under a door. He throw off of him and stood up. That was when he discovered his splitting headache and bloody forehead. He looked around the smoldering village and to his horror, every building was resting in ashes. And wherever there was a sturdy area, there was a hanging corpse. All 39 members of the village. His family. His freinds. His mentors. All dead. A firy rage was now burning inside of Philip. He collapsed to the dirt, head in hands, sobbing. How could he let this happen? If only he had killed that soldier, everyone would be still alive. Then he heard voices. He stood up, with ashes and tears covering his face and a burning anger inside of him. He picked up a large piece of rooftop and headed towards the voices.  
  
Just around the corner. He moved slowly. There was great pain in his ankle. He looked down to see a large wooden splinter impaled in the bottom area of his leg, right above his ankle. He tried to hold the pain within, and move on. Then he saw them. A group of men. Only, they weren't French. They were Scots. Philip's heart leaped for joy when he realized it was a posse of men that his father knew. One of the men was William Wallace. A notorious fighter against the French, fighting for the freedom of Scotland. The freedom they all greatly deserved. Philip cried out to them and collapsed on the ground again, and then, once more, everything went dark.  
  
"He's gonna be okay."  
  
An elderly man stood over Philip who was know inside a hut on a bed. Also there was two men that Philip recognized from the posse and a third man who was Wallace.  
  
"Hey boy, that was a nasty wound you had", remarked the elderly man. "Ugh, which one?", replied Philip.  
  
The elderly man chuckled. "We're sorry about your village, son", said Wallace. "Thanks." "We're gonna get em. The French. They will pay. Very soon."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Thanks to Sarah and her review. Nice to know I have a "Number 1 Fan". *laughs* Anyways, I'll have my next chapter up in a couple days. Enjoy! Please review! 


End file.
